Sotirra Ghalwar
Sotirra Ghalwar Sotirra is a confident new recruit half-drow in The Pale Horse. Eldest daughter of the organization's martial trainer [[Bear|Bear Ghalwar]] and favoured soul of Ek Denna, Sotirra is well-versed in the art of stealth, and is a self proclaimed thief of the hearts of men. Despite her father's objections, Miæva recruited Sotirra after she and a handful of others (being Aesurviva, daughter of Erengi, Denrak, and a non-Rider named Onedero) managed to steal a highly valuable artifact from a museum in Pax for an air genasi, gathering a payout of three million plat for The Pale Horse. Having been the first trip Sotirra has ever taken out of Toru'en, it was safe to say that Miæva was impressed, and took Sotirra in as a recruit. [[Category:Characters]] Statistics & Basic Information[[Category:Player Characters]] '''(Full) Name:''' Sotirra Ghalwar '''Nickname (if any): '''Sotti '''Race:''' Half-dro, half-mechanatrix '''Gender:''' Female '''Class:''' Rogue / Favoured Soul / Invisible Blade '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Deity/Deities:''' Ek Denna '''Date of Birth:''' '''Age:''' (Deian Years): 24 '''Age:''' (Earth Years): 18 '''Weapon:''' +2 Dagger, throwing + melee '''Armor:''' Nightwool '''Languages:''' Undercommon Appearance '''Height:''' 5'6" '''Weight:''' 125lb '''Eyes:''' Pale white '''Hair:''' light grey '''Skin:''' grey '''Clothes:''' Sotirra wears a crisp white button-up collared shirt with a black laced cravat over a nightwool top. Nightwool pants function as leggings, and she wears white lace-up boots that come up to mid-calf. Black leather gloves conceal her small, feminine hands. She wears an amulet of charisma that comes in the form of a fine black chain with a pendant of black opal. Sotirra is slender and womanly in her appearance. Her eyes are often half-lidded and expression resting in patient amusement. She knows she's attractive, with a small nose and round lips, and she uses it to her advantage. She often wears makeup in muted tones of purple and blue. Her light grey hair is styled in a bob not quite reaching chin length, with a fringe covering the right side of her forehead, the other side pulled back with a small pin. While she prefers flashy, extravagant outfits, since joining The Pale Horse, she has been limited to purely functional clothing. Even the plainest clothes look charming and alluring on Sotirra. She has a small, barely visible on the right side of her neck, halfway up. Personality & Traits '''Notable Mechanics:''' Weapon Focus for all dagger types '''Notable Behaviors:''' Flirts with anyone, just to tease them, caring and protective of her family '''Trademark Characteristic:''' her rebellious attitude﻿ '''Fatal Flaw(s): '''Overestimating herself Backstory Will add later! Character Connections Ephra il Nivun Sotirra's relationship with [[Ephra il Nivun|Ephra]] is more sisterlike than friendly, despite having only spent a few years in her childhood in Ephra's presence. Sotirra looks up to Ephra and cares about her deeply, and despite Sotti's teasing about Ephra's love life, Sotirra would uses her jokes and prodding to encourage Eph to be more comfortable with that sort of socializing. Sotirra also has a tendency to go out of her way to compliment Ephra more than one might expect, being fully aware of Eph's self-image issues. Arillon Windblessed It's not often that a someone can hold Sotirra's attention for longer than a week, but Arillon has managed just that. While she hasn't sworn her heart off and set in stone that she will have no other man or woman, Sotirra has decided that she wants him in particular, and more than just once. Trivia and Misc.